


Ojuka AU

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a list discussion, I think. I seem to remember some debate whether a lighter was something Doyle would carry, despite not being a smoker (seems like a reasonable "tool"), but an early version of the script is reputed to show him discovering it down the back of the car seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ojuka AU

My hands are tied behind my back,  
But my rear pocket hides  
A secret (provenance unknown):  
A lighter there abides.

My jeans so snug make getting it  
A matter of small speed,  
But mighty effort wins the day --  
Release is guaranteed.

Now, not to drop it -- take good care --  
Stay calm, controlled and cool.  
I flick -- and flick again -- and curse:  
The damned thing's out of fuel!


End file.
